The Strange Brunette
by Cutehusky13665
Summary: Joan is constantly moving/changing styles. She moves to Japan and took up a steampunk stye, she's not to fond of the host club, but hangs out with a specific red head. (T for possible swearing)


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club(it would suck if I did :3) only MY OC!**

_Another school huh…._this was Joan's 3rd time moving, and each time its to a new country. Over the years her family had grown quite wealthy,  
but she did not wish to show it. Now she was standing in front of a great mansion of a school, normal people would be wearing a yellow excuse of a  
dress, and a bow.  
She, on the other hand had a steampunk style, since she picked up a new style every time they moved.  
Her shirt had cutoff shoulders, starting at the chest, lined with lace. She wore a copper-colored corset with a pocketwatch and black lace over it,  
and on top of it all she wore and open, short brown leather jacket. She wore brown leather short shorts with light brown high heel ankle boots with  
a factory gear design. Her hands were frail, but they'd met fights before, she wore dark brown leather fingerless gloves, and her nails were painted  
in copper nail polish and were smoothly coated.  
She wore a pair of copper-rimmed heat-signature goggles. She had long, wavy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and tanned olive skin. Her brown  
lip gloss glistened in the dawn's light as she stared at the wretched school in which she had to go to.  
She sighed, and started walking through the gates, it was still a little early to be at school, but she needed to sign in so they knew she was there,  
since they had no idea when she would get there.

* * *

She had no idea where she was going, but out of sheer luck she ended up in the office. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" said the principle, from what Joan  
learned from her Japanese lessons, that was a typical morning greeting. (All dialogue from now on will be translated to English)She returned the  
greeting and signed her name and when she got there, and her father had already filled out the rest. The principle gave her her assigned schedule,  
and she lazily walked into the hallway. 11th grade was going to be a pain in the neck in a Japanese school. She didn't even know anybody, and most  
would take her as a cosplayer. Though she was an otaku herself she didn't really enjoy cosplay.

She walked into a classroom filled with (in her opinion) Japanese, prissy, yellow cupcakes. She looked to see what they were crowding around and  
saw a little blonde kid, cake on the ground, and a yellow cupcake of a girl apologizing repeatedly. "If you could've already gotten him another cake if  
you stopped repeating your apology. Why not get the cafeteria to bring some down? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Joan said, while walking to her  
seat. Everyone instantly looked at her, as if she was a rocket scientist that came up with the idea to get people to the moon. She passed a really tall  
guy, slightly bumping him, and sat down in her seat, as she grabbed her manga book from her brown leather bag.

The teacher called out everyone else's seats as the bell rang. The blonde kid was behind Joan, and the tall one next to him. "Hi!" he said, Joan  
wouldn't stop reading until the class started, and then she took a few "notes" while sketching a new character she created. Throughout the time  
that the kid kept talking to her she learned his name was Mitzukuni(She didn't want to call him Honey...), and he also loved cake…a lot..

Finally she was through 1st and 2nd period with that guy and could go to lunch.

She didn't really know what to eat at a Japanese school, so she brought her own, along with her sketchbook and pencils. She wasn't sure where to sit,  
and was about to sit at an empty table when Mitzukuni called her over to a table with Takashi(Mitzu. told her about him too). She looked desperately  
around to find a random seat to sit at, and saw a red-headed guy, around her age, at an empty table. She quickly grabbed a chair across from him.

"Sup" said Joan, a little out of breath. He icily glared at her, as she laid her head in her hands and shook her head "You would not believe how  
_**annoying**_ that kid is…" she said. The guy looked surprised that she even talked to him, and held his tongue. Joan looked up and said "Sorry if I took  
someone's spot, but I needed to get away from that kid's constant talking for a while, if you can relate" He simply nodded. Joan reached her arm over  
the table in a fist bump position "I'm Joan" she said. The guy looked confused, but left her hanging. Joan looked tiredly at her journal as she flopped  
down her arm "Ugh, I can't even think of a sketch thanks to that voice stuck in my head" Joan said, but then she simply laughed "Man, I'm already  
getting annoyed with normal people." she said.

Kasanoda was baffled, she seemed to act like a guy, and seemed pretty different. No girl ever really talked to him much since he was so scary, and she  
didn't wear a uniform, was tall, and she had a revealing outfit. Noticing that caused him to blush a little and he looked away.

Joan looked in her lunchbox to find a grilled cheese sandwich and a brownie. She took a bite out of her sandwich and looked back to Kasanoda. "What  
IS your name if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich, it somewhat offended him that she didn't know who he was,  
or back off and go sit somewhere else. Maybe she was the transfer student everyone was talking about? Why would she be so important?

He cleared the thoughts out of his mind and glared as he said "Ritsu, Kasanoda Ritsu" in a menacing tone. Though this had no effect, and she just  
stared at him, infuriating him more. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards the center of the table as she leaned to the middle as well.  
"Do you REALIZE how AWESOME that sounded?!" she said, while shaking him slightly.

This drew attention, and Ritsu just froze everyone in an icy glare. He glared at Joan now. He was wondering what kind of person wouldn't back down  
in fear from just HEARING his name. He looked to her as she bit into a strange dessert. It was like cake, fudgier, but not too much. It smelled pretty  
good, but foreign.

Joan stopped eating when she noticed Ritsu staring at her brownie. She took a chunk off, and handed it to him "Do you want some?" she said. Ritsu  
took it hesitantly, and ate it. Then, as he was about to say something, to Joan's dread, the 2nd lunch bell rang.


End file.
